Takeshi Nanase
Takeshi Nanase is the main protagonist of Magical Warfare. Appearance Nanase has short, black hair with a long cowlick and light brown eyes. When using magic his Right eye turns violet. He wears a white dress shirt and black slacks. There is also a red tie around the collar of Nanase's shirt and he also sports black loafers. Personality Takeshi is shown to be determined and committed to becoming a powerful wizard in order to protect those he cares deeply about, even if it means putting his life on the line. Though despite this, he can be almost insensitively dense when it comes to the romantic feelings of women towards him. History Takeshi (unknowingly) comes from a family lineage of pureblood wizards. His mother, Youko Nanase was once a member of Wizard Brace during the First Wizard War or Great Magic War. Takeshi is shown to be Kazuma Ryuusenji, the series main villain. Plot One day, he finds a girl collapsed on the school campus. The girl, is in a uniform he has never seen before, is named Mui Aiba and is a magician. Somehow, she accidentally turned him into a magician by accidentally kissing him and he was exposed to magic. At the end of the series Kazuma Ryuusenji, the main villain of the show, holds a picture of Kurumi Isoshima in his hand that was given to Takeshi by her, he also saves Youko Nanase from wounds inflicted by Gekkou Nanase. He also calls Youko mother signifying that Youko was meant to kill Gekkou before he can become Kazuma. This means that when the two brothers ,Takeshi & Gekkou, are sent back in time one year before the first great magician war (which is 1998), Gekkou eventually takes control of Kazuma's (who at the time is Takeshi) body. Gekkou starts the first great war in kazuma's body. Back to the main time kazuma's is sleeping because Takeshi, which he took over from Gekkou took over his body and he is sleeping for 16 years because his body is recovering from Takeshi taking over and destroying his brother (Gekkou). Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: Takeshi is skilled in kendo. He is able to hold his own against and even defeat the likes of Takao Oigami. Ancestral Magic: Evasive Magic Strike Vision: This is the name of Takeshi's evasive magic, when activated the magic circle only appears on his right eye (both in the manga). It works by sensing imminent danger, allowing him to avoid it. It is composed of at least two levels that grants him at least the two abilities of: *'Precognition': Takeshi is able to 'know' how the opponent will attack him and evade accordingly. *'Telepathy': Takeshi later developed the ability to read the thoughts and emotions of others. *'Signal Dream: '''Takeshi is able to see several moves well ahead of time being able to evade them. To use it, Takashi must say the incantation: Picture 2.png|Takeshi's '''Strike Vision' in his right eye. Picture 1.png|Takeshi's Strike Vision and gold magical left eye. M044.jpg|Takeshi's Strike Vision in the manga. Crisis Edge: '''After saying a different incantation, Takeshi's sword blade will be replaced by purple light and his speed and precognition speeds up.: Spells '''Protection By creating a magic circle, the caster will be protected from harm for a certain amount. Float: By creating a magic circle, the caster will be able to float or fly in the air. Drive: By creating a magic circle, the caster can temporarily boost their speed. Liberate: 'By creating a magic circle, the caster will be able to levitate and use magic more effectively. '''Flick: '''By creating a magic circle, the caster can fire a barrage of magical bolts. Aspect 'Twilight : A magic gun sword that was previously owned by one of the 15 Great Magicians, his mother, Youko Nanase. It also has a magic circle engraved into it which boosts Evasive Magic. It can contain three bullets that absorb the magic of others. It was later taken by Gekkou and modified to his liking. Union: Blast Fog: By using Twilight with Kazumi Ida's magic, Takeshi shoots a pillar of flame at the opponent. Relationships Family 'Gekkou Nanase' Takeshi's younger brother, whom he is on bad terms with. The two of them used to be very close brothers, but after Takeshi started "fake" dating Kurumi, conflict arose. Gekkou has romantic feelings for Kurumi, however he is upset about Takeshi's relationship with Kurumi, even saying they don't suit each other and thinking he is taking advantage of a recent traumatic stalker incident. Immediately after Gekkou is injured in a car accident, which Takeshi pushed him into for unknown reasons, which possibly permanently damaged his left leg and the two have been avoiding each other ever since. Takeshi claims that he thinks Gekkou doesn't like him anymore due to their limited interaction, but Gekkou claims that it's vice versa. After Gekkou transferred to Subaru he seemed to have gotten over their conflict and the two quickly go back to how they were before, even practicing Kendo together. But shortly after he's revealed to be a member of Ghost Trailer during their attack on Subaru. He then says that he joined them mainly because he could fight Takeshi. The two then fought, but Takeshi was brutally attacked and beaten by Gekkou, who relays that it was their mother who tried to have him assassinated in a car accident that he was pushed into which injured his left leg badly. Though shocked, Takeshi was horrified that his brother assaulted their mother as Gekkou accuses him of wanting him hurt. Gekkou soon took Twilight and kidnapped Kurumi as Takeshi tried one last time to appeal to his brother to return home but Gekkou used this to lower Takeshi's guard and tried to kill him only to stab Kurumi who shielded him. This proved the final straw for Takeshi, he eventually gained a colder murderous attitude towards Gekkou and no longer wishes to show mercy. Friends 'Kurumi Isoshima' Kurumi and Takeshi are childhood friends and are currently dating. Despite their relationship being false, she has developed real feelings for him. For example, Kurumi is saddened and/or frustrated whenever Takeshi seems to pay more attention to Mui. She's bothered that Takeshi doesn't call her "Kurumi" anymore, she thinks that he's distancing himself from her, while actually it's his semi-conscious effort to keep himself from falling in love with her, because he doesn't want to anger his younger brother, Gekkou, more than he already is. However, there are times when he seems to feel the same way. 'Mui Aiba' Their first meeting was rather awkward, with Mui randomly falling out a door, then accidentally kissing Takeshi, followed by her almost killing him with magic, which ended making him a magician. Right after this he helped her escape a team from Ghost Trailer and then took him, along with Kurumi and Kazumi, to meet with the headmistress of Subaru Magic Academy. Shortly after the three of them transfered to the school and Mui was transfered, as punishment, into the same class. Since then the two have quickly become great friends, usually eating and practicing magic together. Eventually Mui began to develop feelings for him that became evident throughout the story. Takeshi also seems to be interested in her romantically, as he thinks about "breaking up" with Kurumi, which they both only swore to do when they found someone they like, this flashback was shown while he looked directly at Mui. 'Kazumi Ida' Ida was always grateful for Takeshi saving his little sister from a possible kidnapping, and owed him one. They fight together in battle, and live in the academy together as close friends. Their bond is close enough that Ida would willingly sacrifice himself just so he could save Mui Aiba from Tsuganashi Aiba. Before he went with Takeshi and Mui to rescue Kurumi, Mui described the two of them as best friends, and though he was clearly embarrassed being called that, he did not deny it. 'Tsuganashi Aiba' Mui's older brother who Takeshi met shortly after her. The two were first on bad terms as he kept attacking and hurting his sister, though this was because his memories were altered by Ghost Trailer. After Mui fixes his altered memories, the two are now on friendly terms with each other but Tsuganashi can be a little hostile towards him due to Mui liking Takeshi. This is best shown when someone calls Takeshi Mui's boyfriend and Tsuganashi immediately reacted angrily towards him telling him that he better not be. Because he has a sister fetish with her. Gallery chara_img01.jpg Picture 2.png Picture 1.png M044.jpg Takeshinanase.jpg StandingYoGround.png TakaoVsTakeshi.png IsoshimaAndTakeshi.png MuiBed.png IdaMuiIsoshimaTakeshi.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magician